The Twins
by duckie lover 151
Summary: Two students have enrolled at the digidestined's school. It's turns out they're Matt and T.K.'s cousins. But it also turns out the twins and the brothers don't get along because of something that happened with Devimon. This is set in Season Two.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Twins**

"Seriously," complained Davis as he walked out of his English class with Kari and T.K. "No one's going to _care_ if you can't tell what a possessive noun is!"

"Davis," sighed Kari. "You're really still having trouble with that? We finished that lesson months ago."

"Besides," said T.K. "They've taught us almost the exact same thing on nouns since third grade."

"And it was easy in third grade," added Kari.

"Then maybe you can help me, Kari!"

"Not a chance."

"Why don't you get Ken to help you, Davis?" suggested T.K. "He's taking Advanced English. They had to have covered this already."

"I guess so," sighed Davis in defeat. Kari looked over at T.K. and smiled, rolling her eyes. They both knew that Davis didn't really care about his English lessons; it had just been another ploy to get her to spend time with him. T.K. returned a small smile, but privately, he didn't find it nearly as amusing.

"Hurry up!" hissed a voice from the doorway of their homeroom. Cody was leaning out the door. "You'll be late. It's almost time to leave." He disappeared back into the classroom. The three of them got their stuff together quickly and sat down at their desks. But it wouldn't have mattered if they were late, because their teacher had something to say. And when she had something to say no one left until she was heard.

"Class," she said when they'd finally quieted down. "There will be two new students tomorrow."

"Two new kids on the same day?" asked someone from across the room. At some other schools this might be a pretty dumb question. But T.K. remembered when _he'd_ moved here. Besides himself, there hadn't been a single new kid for months.

"They're twins," explained their teacher.

"Can we leave yet?" complained Davis. She glanced up at the clock.

"You're dismissed."

Some of the kids cheered and ran out the door. (Davis was one of them.) T.K. left in a bored, slow walk. The fact that twins were moving to their school didn't affect him in any way. Or at least that's what he was thinking then.

As he began to walk home he started to think of the good things coming up. Tomorrow was Friday and Matt was staying with him and his mom this weekend. This brought a smile to his face as he reached his house.

**The next morning…**

The next morning passed pretty uneventfully. The twins didn't show up in homeroom. Their teacher told them they'd show up later. Sometime around 10:30. Their schedule cards were hanging up on the wall.

_They have the same math class as me_, thought T.K. He didn't bother looking at the names on the cards. He figured his teacher would introduce them.

It turned out the twins would be showing up during his math class too. At the beginning of class Mr. Keller told them the twins would be arriving soon.

"Everyone keeps saying 'the twins'," said Kari as if it came as a personal offense to her that the two unknown students weren't being treated with more respect. "Don't they have names?"

"Lilianna Lynn Ishida and Lucas Liam Ishida."

T.K. went numb at their names. He could practically feel himself go pale.

_No,_ he thought forcibly. _It can't be Lily and Luke, can it?_ But part of him had to be reasonable. After all, how many twins could have the exact same names?

**That's the end of the first chapter. (Obviously) In this story I decided to change T.K.'s last name to Ishida so it's the same as Matt's. It just makes things easier for me. Review Please! Whether you liked it or not. If you didn't like it, or you have some story ideas for later on tell me! I usually use the ideas or parts of the ideas. What am I forgetting? Oh yeah! Anonymous reviewers are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Ill**

The numb feeling he got stayed with him as the twins walked through the door. T.K. had been right. It was the same Lily and Luke. Blond hair, blue eyes, they could've passed as T.K.'s siblings if T.K. wasn't as white as a ghost. Luke's eyes widened a bit when he saw T.K., but if Lily noticed him she didn't let on.

_Same old twins_, thought T.K. At first Lily seemed like the one who wasn't affected by anything anyone did or said, but once people got to know them they realized that Luke was the calm one. In fact, Lily was a bit like Davis. They both reacted to anything.

"Do you two know anybody here?" asked Mr. Keller.

"No," said Lily emotionlessly, while looking right at T.K. "No we don't."

**Lunch…**

T.K.'s next three classes passed in a blur. He'd been wrong. The twins weren't just in his math class. They were in all of his classes. He was the last one out of his social studies class and almost walked into a door on his way to Lunch. He'd been right. Lily would avoid him at all costs and Luke would try to be as friendly as possible without having to actually talk to him. So far they'd done just that.

At lunch he sat at the far end of the digidestineds' table. This way he'd have some time to think.

During the last five minutes of Lunch Kari slid her empty tray down so she was sitting across from him. He'd hardly touched his lunch tray. "T.K.?"

He looked up. He felt his face redden a bit. How long had he been staring off into space with Kari just watching him? "Uh, sorry. What did you say?"

"Uh, your name." she said this with an amused smile and a small laugh.

T.K. felt his face get redder. And soon they were both laughing. Not that what she said was particularly funny, but he'd just realized how stupid he must've looked to the rest of the world. It wasn't like the two of them had just had an important or deep conversation. And T.K. hadn't fixed any of his problems, but suddenly the day didn't seem as bad as it had a few seconds before.

**Gym…**

His good mood disappeared during his next class. Usually T.K. loved Gym. But Luke was in his Gym class. Thankfully Lily had to be in the girl's Gym class. _This is just plain torture_, he thought, _and there's still two hours of school left._ A thought struck him. Maybe he didn't have to stay the rest of the day…

He ran his heart out in Gym. They'd been doing a lot of running lately. The Endurance Run was coming up. Once T.K. had put his mind to it he was used to no one being able to catch up to him. So he was surprised when he realized someone was running alongside him. And, just as he'd been dreading, that person was Luke.

"Hi, T.K." he panted. "You're really fast, huh?"

T.K. glanced at him, and then reluctantly nodded. T.K. was putting a huge strain on his muscles as it was, but he made himself speed up to get away from Luke.

Luke got the message and hung back. He didn't try to catch up with him again.

**The Nurse's Office…**

After Gym, instead of going to his next class, T.K. headed up to the nurse's office. Matt hadn't ever really tried to ditch school, so T.K. had had to rely on Tai to teach him the art of Getting Sent Home "Sick."

He checked his forehead to make sure he was warm enough to get sent home with a "fever." Luckily the nurse's thermometer was still broken. She felt his forehead and told him to go lie down while she called his mom.

**At the House…**

Matt let himself into the house, using the spare key T.K. had given him. He'd been let out of school early because the teachers had some big meeting to attend. He was surprised to see that his mom was already home. She was just getting off the phone.

"Just leave your bag anywhere," she told him. Matt hesitantly left his bag on the living room floor. This wasn't like his mom. Matt was used to her freaking out every time he left his stuff every where.

"Is every thing okay?" he asked.

"Get in the car. We're going to go get your brother."

Had she totally lost it? "Uh, mom? T.K.'s at school."

"That was the nurse who just called. He's sick."

Now he was more worried about T.K. than his mother's sanity. T.K. was never sick.

**Hope you liked it. I don't own Digimon. Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Lies**

The car ride to the junior high school was silent. Matt's mother never said much when she was worried, and when she did talk her sentences were brief as if she couldn't wait to get back to the silence. Matt couldn't stand the silence. He wasn't used to it. When his dad was worried he spent the whole time babbling to himself. Matt was always the quiet one. He didn't like how he suddenly felt like he had to fill in the silence with conversation. And the only reason he felt this way was because if no one was talking he was left with nothing but his own thoughts. When he was with his dad he didn't have to think about anything. He had plenty of spacing out time because his dad did all the worrying for him. In fact, it was sort of creepy being left alone with his own thoughts. He wasn't surprised anymore that T.K. had grown into such a deep twelve-year-old.

_Wow_, he thought as they walked into the school, _this place hasn't changed at all._ They headed upstairs and into the nurse's office. While his mother went over to talk to the nurse, Matt was looking around for T.K. All he'd gotten out of his mother was that T.K. wasn't feeling well and was getting sent home because of a fever. He finally found T.K. He didn't look particularly comfortable lying in one of the nurse's beds, staring at the ceiling, but he didn't look all that sick either. He looked exhausted, but not sick.

T.K.'s eyes flicked towards the door as it opened. His mother and Matt walked in. His mom walked over to the nurse's desk as Matt's eyes scanned the room. He walked over to T.K.'s bed once he'd spotted him.

"How're you feeling?" he asked once he'd sat down on a chair next to the bed. T.K. groaned. This was his least favorite question even when he really was sick. He wasn't feeling all that great anyway. The beds in the nurse's office could rank pretty high into the top ten least comfortable places on Earth, but she'd insisted that he lay down. He'd had so much deep thinking time that he'd made himself dizzy. And he still felt nauseated from watching the girl who went home sick with a stomach bug puke twice before her dad came to get her. So, even though he wasn't really sick he felt sick. But still, he wondered how long he could keep this up. His mom would believe anything the nurse or he himself told her. But Matt was always a bit more suspicious.

Matt wanted to believe T.K. when he said he didn't feel well, but there was something about him that just wasn't right. He trusted T.K. but he also knew his younger brother better than their parents! He knew when something was wrong or not. But even if something was wrong he couldn't think of a single reason why T.K. would **want **to pretend to be sick…

"We're ready to leave now." Their mother was standing a few feet away giving T.K. a sympathetic look. T.K. slowly got out of the bed and made his way out the door after their mother. _I guess he does look a little pale…,_ thought Matt.

If T.K. didn't look pale before, he definitely looked pale and sick after the ride home. Once they were in the house T.K. went to go lie down in his own bed. Matt went to go unpack everything he'd brought into the bedroom next to T.K.'s. The one that used to be his before their parents got divorced. He put his hands in his pockets and looked around the room, trying to find something different from the way he'd left it. He pulled both hands back out of his pockets. In one he had his digivice and his harmonica. In the other he had his guitar pick and Tai's digivice. _This would probably be a good thing to return, _he thought.

He opened the door to his brother's bedroom. T.K. was lying in bed with his eyes closed, but Matt could tell he was awake. Patamon and Gabumon were watching TV in T.K.'s room. It was quiet, but loud enough to keep T.K. awake. Matt motioned to them that they should watch TV in his room. They turned it off and left the room.

"Thanks," said T.K.

"I'll be back in a little while. I have to give Tai back his digivice." T.K. opened his eyes.

"Why do you have Tai's digivice?"

"Tai and Izzy were over at Dad's apartment yesterday cause Izzy wanted to look at something in our digivices. I must've taken his with me by accident."

T.K. closed his eyes. "Bye."

"Bye, hope you feel better."

T.K. muttered something that sounded like "me too."

Matt closed the door, told his mom where he was going, and started walking towards the apartment where Tai lived. When he knocked on the door Kari answered. "Hi, Matt."

"Hi Kari."

"How's T.K.?"

"Not any better. If anything he's worse. Is Tai here?"

"No, he went to Izzy's house. He lost his digivice, can you believe it?"

"Yeah Kari, I can. See ya."

"Bye."

As he headed towards Izzy's house he could just picture what Izzy's house would be like. Tai would be freaking out because his digivice wasn't there and Izzy would be criticizing him because he'd lost it.

And sure enough, as soon as he stepped into the house the first words he heard were: "I can't believe you lost it Tai!"

"It's not like I lost it on purpose! Wait, does that mean it's not here?"

"Looking for something?" Matt asked as he stepped into Izzy's room while holding out Tai's digivice to him.

"Matt! Wait, why do have this?"

"You left it at my dad's house." He didn't feel like adding how he'd accidentally taken it.

"Thanks! Oh, Kari said T.K. was sick. How is he?"

"I really don't know. He seemed fine when we picked him up from school. But ever since the car ride to his house he hasn't seemed all that great."

An idea seemed to hit all three of them at the exact same time.

"Hey Matt…" said Tai slowly (just to make things dramatic!) "Didn't you tell us that T.K.'s been getting carsick since he was five?"

"Yeah Tai, I did." Matt stormed out of the room, obviously angry.

**Back At the House…**

T.K. was finally falling asleep when the phone started ringing. Matt was still gone and his mother had just left to go grocery shopping. Of course before she left she'd endlessly asked if he'd be okay with both Matt and herself gone. He heard Gabumon and Patamon cheering at something on the TV in Matt's room. There was no way they'd hear the phone. He reluctantly got up and grabbed the phone. (He just happened to have a phone in his bedroom so he didn't have to go far.)

"Hello?"

"Hi T.K." He froze at the voice.

"Lily, what do you want?"

"Oooh, someone's angry," she said tauntingly. Then she sighed. "Look T.K., I-"

T.K. slammed down the phone on it's hook. The phone started ringing again immediately. This time T.K. let it ring. Which he soon found out was a big mistake. He realized he would now have to listen to her message. And, of course, she left one.

"Hey T.K. I'm sure you don't plan on picking up the phone half-way through this message to talk to me, even though I KNOW you're listening to this. I didn't come here to have some whole huge war thing about what happened with Devimon, okay? And you should probably decide how to apologize to Matt when he decides not to trust you again-"

T.K. snatched the phone and snapped "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh c'mon, T.K. Matt's not an idiot and neither am I. I know you're not really sick. And I'm sure Matt won't be too thrilled when he figures this out and realizes you lied to him."

T.K. hung up and this time she didn't call back. When he looked up he saw Gabumon and Patamon watching him from the doorway.

"Who was that?" asked Gabumon. T.K. sighed.

"No one important."

"Are you okay?" asked Patamon.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He lay back against the pillows and looked up at the ceiling. Man, was he dreading Monday!

**Read and Review Please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Delaying the Problem**

After T.K. hung up on her for the second time in ten minutes, Lily threw the phone on her pillow. She got off her bed and sat on the floor, just staring at the wall. There were a lot of things she should've been doing, but everything she needed to get done probably wouldn't get done until Sunday night. Luke was always the responsible one. She was the procrastinator. Someone knocked on her door.

"What?" she called.

"What're you doing?" Luke called back.

"I have homework." Answered Lily. Luke opened her door, astonished that his sister was actually doing her homework on Friday afternoon. He found her sitting on her floor, flinging rubber bands at her wall.

He rolled his eyes. "You have homework, huh?"

"I never said I was doing it." She answered, though her attention seemed to be completely on the rubber bands that were bouncing off her wall. Luke closed her door and sat down next to her. For the next few minutes the only sound in the room was the snap of the rubber bands as they flew through the air and connected with the solid surface of her wall.

"So," said Luke at last "What are we going to do about T.K.?"

"What about him?"

"You said you wouldn't stop pestering him until he accepts your apology."

"And?"

"And he won't let us get near him."

Lily gave him a smile that was sickeningly sweet, yet sly at the same time. "Well Luke, this has just proved that you've learned nothing from living with me for the past twelve years. All this time we've let T.K. decide whether or not he wants to be around us. After Monday, he won't have a choice!"

**At the House…**

T.K. was almost asleep {again} when Matt came barreling through his door.

"I can't believe you lied to me!"

T.K., annoyed once again, opened his eyes and saw his brother trying to stay calm. Matt had never been good at controlling his temper. Once he'd calmed himself down he sighed and sat on the edge of T.K.'s bed.

"T.K. what were you thinking? You've never tried to skip school before."

"I'm guessing you're suggesting I wasn't thinking?" He knew he was starting to sound like a brat, but at this point he didn't care. He'd had it with this day.

Matt scowled at him. "Don't get all moody with me. **I'm** not the one who ditched school for no good reason." For the next few minutes the two brothers just sat there giving each other evil looks.

"Why can't you just drop it?"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

Then you're going to be in here for a while."

Matt gave him a sly smile that was so similar to Lily's it was scary. "I have other ways of finding out." He said as he left the room. In the kitchen he called Tai's house.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Kamiya. Is Kari there?"

"Sure, hang on a minute. I'll go get her." Matt waited a few seconds as Tai's mother went to go find her daughter.

"T.K.?" said Kari when she was handed the phone.

"Actually it's Matt."

"Oh… hi. What's up?"

"Hi. I was wondering, did anything big happen in school today to make T.K. upset?"

"Well he didn't look all that great today in class after the twins were introduced."

"Twins?"

"Yeah. Actually I meant to ask you about them. They have the same last name as you."

"Blond hair?"

"Yeah."

"Blue eyes?"

"Uh-huh. Matt who are they?"

"They're our cousins. Lily and Luke. Thanks for the information Kari."

"Wait! Matt, Tai wanted to talk to you."

"I'm kinda busy right now."

"I'm sure it can wait. Bye Matt."

"See you later Kari." He hung up the phone and headed back into T.K.'s room. T.K. was still lying in his bed staring at his ceiling. T.K. looked up and saw his brother's triumphant smile.

"Who told you?" he asked in a weary defeated tone.

"Kari."

T.K. stayed silent and rolled over so he was facing the wall. After a few moments he asked, "Does she know?"

"Only that they're our cousins." Matt started to leave the room. He stopped halfway out the door and turned back. "T.K., stop delaying your problem. You can't avoid them forever.

**I would've posted this yesterday, but we were celebrating my step-brother's birthday. So now I'm going to post it at 3 AM. Read and Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Mondays can be Hell**

On Monday morning T.K.'s mom insisted on driving him to school. Matt had the day off so he decided to come.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine mom."

"How're your friends?"

"Good."

"How're things with you and Davis?"

"Fine… why?"

"Well, it's just that Tai and Davis are so alike. You get along so well with Tai and you and Davis always seem to be arguing."

"That's because Tai doesn't have a humongous crush on Kari," muttered Matt under his breath. Their mother didn't hear him, but T.K. did. T.K. sent his brother a death glare, which their mother also didn't notice. Once they'd arrived at the school T.K. hopped out of the car and didn't look back as they drove away. He was already worried how today was going to go, and he wasn't even inside the building yet!

Things didn't start out well in homeroom. Lily's locker was on one side of his and Luke's was on the other. It was just his luck that he and Lily got to their lockers at the same time.

"Feeling better?" she asked without looking at him. Her tone wasn't very sincere or caring. T.K. could tell she knew he hadn't really been sick. He slammed his locker door and walked past her without a word. He didn't like the sly look she gave him. It made T.K. certain that there were more things in store for him today.

**Today…**

All of his morning classes went by perfectly. Lily and Luke barely paid any attention to him. For a while T.K. was in a pretty good mood. But at lunch everything went downhill. He was enjoying the time with his friends and he'd forgotten all about the twins, until they walked over to their table and asked if they could sit there. Everyone moved down to give them room. T.K. focused on eating and stopped being part of the conversation once the twins had joined in.

"I was told you're Matt and T.K.'s cousins," said Kari with a smile.

Luke smiled back at her. "We are." His gaze moved over to T.K. "I heard you went home sick on Friday. How are you?"

"Fine," mumbled T.K. He wished he could dislike Luke for making fun of him like Lily had this morning. But he was forced to realize that Luke actually meant it. Lily was constantly suspicious of people faking things or lying to her. Luke wasn't like that. T.K. thought of smiling back at Luke, but he decided against it. He could already picture the triumphant smirk that would be on Lily's face if he did that.

"Did your parents pick out your names that way so you'd have the same initials?" asked Cody.

"No," said Lily "In the beginning our initials weren't the same. Luke decided to change his middle name From William to Liam so we'd have the same initials."

"Hey look!" exclaimed Yolei "What's** he **doing **here**?"

When they looked over they saw Tai talking to one of the teachers on lunch duty. Tai motioned for Kari to come with him. Five minutes later Matt came and got T.K. Then Izzy came and took Ken and Yolei. And soon after that Sora came and left with Cody. Lily looked at Luke. They left the cafeteria and went down to their homeroom. For some reason they'd been allowed to keep their D-terminals when they'd, basically, been 'kicked out' of the digital world. Lily's eyes got wider with surprise as they looked at it. For the first time in years, Gennai had sent them a message.

**Read and Review Please!**

**I don't own digimon any more than I did the last time I posted this. But I do own Lily, Luke, and the story line!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Deactivation**

Lily and Luke raced out of the classroom and up the stairs. They had to fight through a crowd because school had just been let out. They were running up the stairs while everyone else, namely the eighth graders, ran down. Once they finally reached their destination, the computer room, Lily threw open the door without hesitation.

Inside, the six older kids stood around, obviously waiting for some kind of message from the new digidestined. They all looked up when the twins rushed in. Luke was panting worse than Lily was so she took over.

"You have to get him out of there!" This was aimed at Matt, mostly because he was the only one she knew.

"Who?" asked Tai, trying to sound clueless.

"T.K.!"

"Why?" asked Matt.

"He's in danger!"

**In the Digital World**

T.K. walked through the woods with Patamon on his shoulder. Mondays were the only days they had lunch at the end of the day. (Their day ends around 2 so lunch is around 1:30 on Mondays.) Usually having late lunch sucked. But going to the digital world was worth it.

"It's nice and peaceful, huh?" said Patamon "We have to be the only ones who haven't run into trouble." T.K. nodded, but he couldn't help feeling a bit disappointed. He'd expected to be able to let off steam here. They were on a search and destroy mission. They were going to try to knock down as many control spires as possible today.

An explosion landed a few feet behind him. It knocked T.K. off his feet, but at least he hadn't been hit. They were under attack! Patamon flew off his shoulder and they both looked up.

"It's Unimon!" exclaimed T.K..

"Look at his horn T.K.!"

T.K. looked. The tip of his horn was black. "He's a control spire digimon!"

"Exactly!" said Patamon.

T.K. got up and held out his digivice. "Digi Armor Energize!" Patamon got into a fighting stance and TK. waited… and waited… and waited. He looked down at his digivice but it wouldn't glow.

"Patamon, duck!"

T.K. was knocked to the ground again as Patamon dodged the second attack.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know T.K., I can't even armor digivolve!"

**Back at the School**

"Matt, who are they?" asked Tai.

"They're my cousins."

"Do they know about…" Sora gestured at the computer.

"Yeah, they know about the digital world."

"What did you mean when you said T.K.'s in danger?" asked Joe.

The twins looked at each other and began to explain.

**In the Digital World**

T.K. and Patamon ducked behind yet another boulder. So far all of their hiding places had gotten blown up by Unimon. They expected to hear Unimon's attack and T.K. got in position to run, but they heard another voice first.

"Rosetta Stone!"

It was Kari and Nefertimon! They watched as Unimon was destroyed.

"T.K.!" yelled Kari. She jumped off Nefertimon's back as soon as they were on the ground. Nefertimon turned back into Gatomon out of exhaustion. That had not been their first battle that day.

"T.K.! What happened?" asked a very concerned Kari.

"I don't know. I tried to get Patamon to armor digivolve, but nothing happened."

"Why not? It was working fine when we came last Thursday."

_Before Lily and Luke showed up_ T.K. added in his mind.

**Back at the School**

"So… what exactly does that mean?" asked Tai.

"Use little words," suggested Izzy.

"Basically, it means his crest and digivice have been deactivated," said Luke.

"You should get them **all** out of the digital world," said Lily "I think it's time they heard the whole story."

**Read and Review Please! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Crest of Trust**

Five minutes later they were all in the computer room.

"What'd you call us back for?" asked Yolei.

"There's something we think you should know," said Luke. The six of them looked over at the twins, just realizing that they were there.

"Uh, Izzy," whispered Yolei through clenched teeth. "You know they just saw us come out of the computer?"

"It's okay," said Sora.

"Yeah," said Joe "They know all about the digital world."

"But how?" asked Cody.

"Good question…" said Joe.

"Hey," said Kari as she looked around. "Where'd Matt and T.K. go?"

"Whenever we show up so does T.K.'s temper," said Lily.

"They already know the whole story anyway," said Luke.

"I don't get it," said Davis (A sentence often heard from him) "What happened? How do you know about the digital world?"

Lily and Luke pulled over chairs so the ten digidestined did too. Lily turned to Luke. "Where should we start?" Luke thought about it for a moment.

"Well," he said at last "You should probably know that in the beginning there were ten crests."

"Really?" exclaimed a few of them. There were a few different conversations going on for a little while after that until Kari spoke up and they all quieted down.

"But we only have nine crests. What happened to the tenth one?"

"The ninth and tenth crests used to be ours," said Lily "Luke had the crest of Kindness and I had the crest of Trust. We used to be digidestined."

"What do you mean _used_ to be?" asked Davis "It's up to us most of the time now, but Tai and the others are still digidestined."

"Gennai kind of... exiled us from the digital world. I'd never seen him so mad," said Luke.

"I'd never seen him mad at all." said Lily.

"But **what** happened?" asked Tai and Davis in unison.

"Hey!" The twelve kids spun around to stare at the open doorway.

"Mr. Fujiyama!" said Tai, Sora, Joe, and Izzy.

He looked at them in confusion. "It's 3:30, what are you still doing here?" He looked at the twins. "Usually these kids are great role models. But I hope none of you start getting into trouble. Now go home!"

They all got up to leave and said goodbye to each other. Soon the only ones left in the room were Luke, Lily, and Ken. Luke looked at Ken who seemed to be staring off into space. He didn't look happy.

"I heard you live the farthest away," said Luke "You should probably be getting home."

"You can really get kicked out of the digital world?" he asked quietly.

"Ken, you have no idea how jealous of you I am," said Lily "You screwed up and you got a second chance. I screwed up and we get kicked out."

**On the Way Home…**

Lily turned down a street, but Luke stopped at the street sign.

"Lily," he called when she didn't stop "You know we don't live on this street, right?"

"Yeah I know." She still didn't stop or turn around to walk back. Luke sighed and hurried to catch up with her.

"Where are we going?" Luke assumed that he'd just find out when they got there because she didn't answer him. Luke had found out long ago that it was so much easier just to stay quiet when Lily wasn't in the mood for talking.

Lily stopped and stared at an apartment for a few seconds. Then the two of them entered the building. Without even glancing at the people around them, Lily and Luke rode up the elevator. Lily seemed to know where she was going so Luke followed her. She knocked on a door, then pushed her way past the older boy standing in the apartment. She continued to the back of the apartment where the bedrooms were.

Matt looked at Luke in amusement. When he'd agreed to stay the week at his mom's place he hadn't expected his cousin to show up and barge in.

_Poor T.K. _he thought as Lily let herself into his room. His brother had tried so hard to avoid the twins. Matt looked at Luke, who was still standing in the hallway, smiling at him sheepishly.

"You might as well come in," said Matt.

"Thanks," said Luke as he stepped through the doorway.

"She's a bit impulsive, isn't she?"

"Yeah," said Luke with a laugh. "a bit."

There was a crash from the back of the house, followed by two angry voices. Matt and Luke rushed towards T.K.'s room.

During their argument Lily must have tackled him out of either anger or frustration. When Matt and Luke got to the doorway they found the two cousins wrestling **and** continuing their argument.

"You're impossible!" (T.K)

"Because **you** won't listen! Look, this time it wasn't my fault! You lost the power of your crest and digivice when you stopped showing the traits that your crest stands for. What happened to you not holding grudges, and you always being so optimistic?"

"What would you know about someone else's crest? You couldn't even figure out what you were doing wrong with your crest before **you** got all that taken away!"

"I know that to have the crest of Hope you need to have all the qualities I wish I had!"

"GET OFF ME!"

"LISTEN TO ME!"

Lily looked about ready to kill him so Luke decided that this was probably a good time to intervene. He ran in and pried Lily away from T.K.. Matt followed in and helped his brother up as Lily stormed out of the house and Luke rushed after her.

Lily started to calm down once they left, but neither said a word the rest of the way home.

**Read and Review Please! I don't own digimon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Thinking it over**

**Lily's thoughts...**

As Lily and Luke left Matt and T.K.'s mom's apartment Lily was silent. One thing she loved most about her brother was that he never tried to get her to talk. All her life her mother wanted her to be chatting away, even if it was about nothing in particular, just so that she'd seem normal. Her mother's idea of normal was to never be silent.

_I guess that happens when you love being around people,_ she thought.

But Lily never was much of a talker. She enjoyed keeping her thoughts to herself rather than leave them out for the whole world to comment on. She didn't like having other people's thoughts mixed in with her own. That was possibly because she could be so headstrong and didn't want anyone to make her think over what she was doing before she did it. Luke let her find out what went wrong and let her fix her mistakes herself. Unless she asked for help, that was different.

Coming to Japan to stay with her aunt for a little while and try to force T.K. to forgive her had been one of those impulses that she'd followed. Luke had followed her because... well, she didn't really know why. Maybe he'd done it to keep an eye on her. Maybe he'd done it for the same reason she had, only in a less forceful manner. Or maybe he had nothing better to do and even his life needed spicing up every once in a while.

Now Lily was starting to have doubts. The two of them weren't going to be in Japan much longer and T.K. hadn't come any closer to forgiving her.

"Us." said Luke.

"What do you mean?"

"I can read your thoughts through your eyes you know. Every time you think of the statement T.K. hasn't forgiven us, you replace us with you."

"It was completely my fault. You just got dragged down with me."

"I could've stopped you, but I didn't. Maybe, that time, I shouldn't have let you go as far as you did in terms of messing up. Everyone needs guidance sometime. I was there to give it to you, but I didn't. So yes, it is my fault."

**Matt's thoughts...**

After his cousins left T.K. had spent his time sulking in his room. Matt was sitting on the couch in his living room thinking things over.

He wasn't all that happy that his cousins were basically harassing his brother. Well, make that cousin. But he knew that it was time for T.K. to open his mind to the whole situation and finally realize that his cousin wasn't the devil in female form.

_Lily_ he thought _Luke sure would leave a boring life without you._

**Read and Review Please! I'm sorry it's been a while. I promise that it will be explained what they actually did soon! I don't own digimon! I'm also sorry that this one's so short... Can anyone say filler?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Explanations**

The next Monday Lily and Luke were absent from school. Lily told Luke that she needed some time to think things over. Luke resisted telling her that she'd been thinking it over all weekend. Luke had decided to stay home too because he knew that T.K. would most likely take advantage Lily not being there and make his day miserable.

**At school much later...**

All of the digidestined were in the computer room after school {that's what the much later was for.} but not because they were needed in the digital world. Actually, they didn't have anything to do. They'd come out of habit.

Even though T.K. hadn't seen or heard from Lily or Luke all weekend, he was still in a bad mood on Monday. Kari was starting to worry. She hadn't seen T.K. this upset since Ken had been the Digimon Emperor. She knew she should try to help, but she wasn't sure what to do. It was still unknown as to why T.K. hated his cousins so much in the first place.

Matt seemed to know what to do to fill up the silence.

"Are you interested in why Lily and Luke got kicked out of the digital world?"

Everyone nodded eagerly. Everyone that is except T.K. He got up and made for the door.

"T.J!" Davis called "Where ya goin?" Davis still messed up T.K.'s name out of humor, but it sure wasn't lightening the mood today.

"I don't need to hear this." he said darkly "And I don't see why they need to know." he said, turning to his brother. "It's got nothing to do with them so they don't need to hear it." With that said he left the room and slammed the door.

For a while Matt just sat there looking down, not saying anything. "Actually" he finally spoke up quietly "It's got a lot to do with us. Us older digidestined anyway."

"Man," complained Davis "You sure are lucky Kari. Everything seems to happen to you and Tai and all of them."

"This was before Kari even joined us. Lily and Luke got kicked out before we found her."

"Before we even knew of an eighth digidestined." spoke up Sora. Being Matt's girlfriend, she'd found out a lot that the rest of the group didn't know. {I'm a bigger fan of Taiora than Sorato, but I've decided to accept it.}

"Here's how it went." said Matt. "Lily and Luke used to have digimon too. Luke's was gotsumon and Lily's was... Demidevimon." he said with a bit of difficulty. He waited for that to sink in.

"_Devimon had a partner?!" _Tai said finally.

**Outside the door...**

Lily and Luke had been standing outside the door listening to them for a while. Lily had finally gotten tired of being left alone with her thoughts so she and Luke had come to school. They'd arrived about ten minutes after school had been let out. They'd hidden in an abandoned classroom when T.K. had stormed out of the computer lab.

"Luke, don't you think **we **should be the ones telling this story?" He nodded, but they decided to wait out side just a little longer.

"That's horrible!" exclaimed Yolei "I know things go wrong sometimes, but how can somebody let their digimon get so far?! I don't blame T.K. for hating her now!"

"I doubt it was completely Lily's fault." said Kari quietly "But Matt how did it get so far?"

When he shrugged Lily and Luke stepped in the room. "Because I abused my crest that's why." said Lily. They all looked up at her in shock. "And nothing ever goes right when that happens. Just ask Tai or Davis . I know you guys only think of Devimon as the evil digimon you knew. But I knew him before all that. He was my partner. I trusted him to be able to correct himself when he messed up. I was **too **trusting. I'm sorry it got as far as it did."

"It wasn't just Lily." said Luke. "I expected the same thing from her. But she never corrected Devimon and Devimon never corrected himself. I was probably kicked out also because I didn't correct her."

"We made the same mistake and Patamon suffered from it. And I'm sorry for it T.K."

"They all turned to see T.K. standing in the doorway. His expression looked blank, but Matt could tell that he was grateful to have heard the other side of the story. T.K. left without a word.

Soon after Lily and Luke got up and left too. After a little while everyone started to leave.

**With T.K. ...**

For a little while after that T.K. lay on his bed thinking. Matt was right there was part of him that was happy he'd heard his cousins' side of the story. His hatred had started melting away during the walk home.

Lily and Luke had a tendency of leaving after something major or important happened, so T.K. was surprised when he got a phone call that night.

"T.K. ?" It was Lily.

"Yeah?" this time he was much calmer. He was almost happy that the two of them hadn't left yet.

"Look I don't mean to hassle you, but I meant what I said. Can we just forget the whole wrestling episode? I kind of lost it that night."

"So did I."

The conversation had a pretty serious tone to it, so T.K. was pretty surprised to hear her laugh. "Man, no one will let me take complete blame for anything, will they? I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

They hung up and T.K. went back to his thoughts. It was nice not having to think up a new way of avoiding his cousins. He was a lot happier than he'd been in what seemed like a long time.

**Read and Review! This is not the last chapter and I don't own digimon! I'm on a roll! 2 chapters in 2 days!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: A Phone Call**

By the end of the week everything had been set right. T.K. finally forgave his cousins and his teammates were enjoying his attitude a lot more. Lily and Luke were now welcomed into all of the group's activities.

During lunch, about three days before the twins were due to return home, Lily thought it would be nice to have them all come over. {Although, it was Kari who started the conversation.}

It had to be the only lunch where they ran out of things to talk about. "You know what?" said Kari.

"What?" said T.K.

"We never talk about what goes on at home for all of us. We've talked about everything but that."

"Well... did anything interesting happen to you?" he asked.

"Last weekend. Though, this didn't really happen at home. At Tai and Davis's soccer game-"

"Oh, I know this story!" interrupted Davis.

"At their soccer game" Kari continued "Tai's teacher showed up and started screaming at him for not doing his homework. It was pretty hysterical."

"Yeah," grumbled Davis "If you don't count how it completely messed up our game!"

"What did you do this weekend, Yolei?" asked Ken.

"Nothing interesting. I worked at my parents' store most of the time."

"That's cool." said Luke "Lily and I were working at our aunt's store."

"Did anything happen to you? Sometimes you can get some pretty weird customers." said Yolei.

They thought about it for a minute.

"Do you remember that lady on Saturday?"

"Oh yeah! That was the highlight of my weekend... Wow, we must live boring lives."

"Highlight of your weekend, not mine." said Lily.

"What happened?" asked T.K.

{I could do a retelling, but I'm gonna do it as a flashback.}

**Flashback...**

_It had been right after lunch. Their aunt had run out to the store to get something, and had left the twins in charge of the store. Not usually a good idea._

_Then, this lady had walked in. She was slightly overweight and had short curly, chestnut colored hair. {Just so you get the visual effect.} But the most interesting thing about her was that she was covered in American flags and statue of liberty items. She was obviously American. Lily was restocking the counter, so Luke got behind the counter. _

_"Hello mam, can I help you?" _

"_Do you sell statue of liberty items?" she asked._

"_No, we don't. Sorry."_

"_Do you know where they're sold?"_

"_New York?" suggested Lily from by the shelves. It came out pretty quietly, so maybe the lady wasn't supposed to hear, but she had and she was not happy._

"_Well," she said, steaming mad "I just wanted to know where I could find those types of items.'_

"_Lily and Luke had both been dying to say, Lady, it was a joke. But they both held back as she swept out of the store._

**End of Flashback...**

{That actually happened to my aunt. No, my aunt is not a naturally rude person.}

They'd started laughing when a teacher came over to tell them to get moving because lunch was over.

"Hey," said Lily once they were out in the hallway "I was thinking-"

"Me too!" said Davis.

"Did it hurt?" Lily was not too happy about getting interrupted, but it didn't matter anyway because Davis was the only one who didn't get it. "Anyway, since we're not going to be here much longer, why don't you all come over today after school. I know my aunt won't mind."

Everyone seemed to think that was a good idea, so after school they all followed the twins to their aunt's house. It wasn't all that special, but it was nice enough. Lily had been right, her aunt didn't mind. Actually, she was overjoyed. The first thing she did when the group walked through the door was exclaim, "You have friends!"

Lily turned red and scowled as everybody laughed. Once everyone was laughing Davis started to. And in a dark voice Lily mumbled "He who laughed last, didn't get it." Davis shut up and glared at her.

The rest of the afternoon went pretty well. But the most surprising thing happened right before everyone left. The twins {And T.K.'s} aunt showed up in the doorway of Lily's room and held out the phone.

"There's some boy on the phone for you from America." She handed Lily the phone, who took it in confusion.

"Hello?" said the boy on the other end.

"Who the heck are you? How did you get my number?" {She's always so polite, huh?}

"Um, Gennai gave me your number and told me to contact you as soon as possible."

"Who are you again?"

"Put it on speakerphone!" Said the rest of the group.

She did and the group smiled as soon as they heard his voice.

"Willis!" said Davis.

"Davis? Who else is there?"

"All of us! What's up?"

"Why did Gennai give you my number?"

"Oh, right. I got this necklace type thing with a cool symbol in the middle. Terriermon said it's called the Crest of Trust. Does that mean anything to you?"

The group was silent for a moment. Then, they had to explain the whole thing to Willis. {Long story short} They talked for a little longer until Lily told him that her aunt would complain about a long distance bill.

"Way to be polite there in the beginning." Said Luke.

"Aw, come on. When was the last time some strange kid from another country called **your** house?"

"Just did."

That got everyone laughing again.

"You know what this means right?" said Lily.

"What?" asked T.K.

"We're going to be seeing you guys again. I need to make sure Willis doesn't screw up the way I did."

At that moment T.K. had almost the exact same thought Matt had had.

_My life would be pretty boring without you two._

**Read and Review Please! Sadly, yes, that was the last chapter. I want to do a one-shot next {My first one-shot!} But I'm not sure whether I want it to be a Taiora or a Sorato. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story!**


End file.
